


Hole to Another Universe

by novaprospekt



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: Alternate universe where Rachel never had any relations with Frank or Jefferson (bc ew) but instead was held captive by Jefferson and Nathan until she somehow manage to escape. Takes place after Max saves Kate in episode 2 of LIS.Spoilers for Life is Strange & Before The Storm





	1. Chapter 1

The woman in white treads through the cursed city that is Arcadia Bay. The sky mourns as others run to take cover from its falling tears. The woman stares blankly as her feet fall onto the wet coated concrete, walking aimlessly. Her fixed focus does not falter as others start to notice her strange behavior.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” A man asks

The woman pauses in her tracks. Her head turns toward the man who glares at her with concern. The man shifts uncomfortably as his tailored suit becomes soaked. He is about to say something when something in the woman’s eyes caught him off guard. Gone as quickly as it came, the woman suddenly collapses. His distracted trance is quick to break as he catches her from hitting the floor. He lays her body gently onto the wet cement as he makes quick work of removing his wet jacket and throwing it over the slender woman’s body. He retrieves his cell and rapidly dial 911.

“Yes, I need an ambulance right away.” The man requested as he kneels next to the unconscious woman

The man remains on the phone, shaken not by the cold weather but by the fire he could have sworn he witness ignite within the woman’s very hazel colored eyes. 

 

* * *

 

“How is that possible?” Kate’s hoarse voice asks the question on everybody’s mind

“I don’t – “ Max sighs as she scratches her head “I don’t know.”

“Alright. Time traveling powers is one thing, but” Chloe responds as she pushes herself off the wall she was just leaning against “stopping time all together?”

“And why now? Has this been the only time?” Kate ponders

“Yeah. So far.” Max leans forward in her chair, hands folded as she stares into space, becoming lost in her own thoughts

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Chloe runs a hand through her hair as she wanders around the room “I mean, if it is in anyway connect-“

A loud crash of doors interrupts Chloe midsentence as scrambled voices are heard from down the hall.

“What’s going on?” Max jumps to her feet

“I don’t know.” Chloe mutters

Chloe steps out of the room to peer down the hallway only to jump back as a pack of nurses hurriedly pushes a dirty patient on a gurney past her. She can barely make out what the nurses are saying as they enter an adjacent room.

_“-female, maybe early 20’s. She looks to be about 5’5 and possibly under 100 lbs due to suspected malnourished.”_ A male nurse noted _“Start her up on a slow increase of antibiotics and notify the police, the bruises around her wrists and ankles indicate captivity-“_

_“Does she have a name? Description?”_ A woman in a white lab coat approaches shinning a light into the unconscious eyes

_“No. Jane Doe. Blond hair, hazel eyes. Patient appears to have some tattoos. Underneath the bruising of her left wrist looks to be –“_

“Rachel?” Chloe quickens her pace to the bustling room

The nurses and doctor present are too distracted to with the mystery woman to notice Chloe peering through the door frame. It wasn’t until a small break between the bodies surrounding the now occupied bed that Chloe got a clear glimpse.

“Rachel!” Chloe cried as she dashes inside

“Ma’am, you can’t be in here.” A nurse blocks Chloe’s path

“Please! That’s Rachel! Rachel Amber!” Chloe breaks down in tears

“GET HER OUT OF HERE!” The woman doctor screamed

“There’s nothing you can do for her right now. Please. Let us do our job.” The nurse practically pushes Chloe out the room

Chloe remains frozen in place as the door is closed shut. Chloe takes a moment to calm her breathing as a worried Max approaches her from Kate’s room.

“Chloe, what’s going on?” Max wondered

“It’s –“ Chloe chokes

Chloe shakes her head at the loss of words, leaning against the wall and letting her body slide to the floor. Chloe keeps a fixed stare at the closed door while her hands shakes over her pulled up knees. Max lowers herself to the floor and sits besides Chloe.

“It’s Rachel.” Chloe stutters

Max stares at Chloe with a tilt of her head as she waits for Chloe to explained.

“She’s alive.” Chloe continued “Rachel is alive.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! I mean-“ Chloe’s voice trembles “-it-it might be her. I-I don’t..”

Max throws an arm around Chloe, pulling her into a hug as Chloe loses herself into a sob. The minutes become an eternity as Max calms the sobbing wreck of Chloe. Eventually, their embrace breaks apart as the barrier blocking them out opens and the busied nurses pile out, heading in different directions. The doctor is last to leave, shutting the door as she exits, crushing Chloe’s spirit once more. The doctor is about to leave when she stops in her tracks, realizing Max and Chloe are silently staring at her.

“Right. I’m sorry about earlier.” The woman extends her hand “I’m Dr. Sanders.”

“Chloe.” Chloe mutters, her voice scratchy as she shakes the doctor’s hand

“Max.” Max replied also with a handshake “How is she?”

“She’s stable for now.” The doctor turned to Chloe “You said her name was Rachel Amber, the girl missing for months, right?”

“Yes.” Chloe responded

“Okay. We are running some tests right now that will also give us a positive ID on her. In the meantime, you can’t see her.”

“Why not?” Max asked

“She’s unconscious. It appears that she has suffered severe trauma, mostly physical based on my expert opinion, which leads me to involve the police as signs of captivity are present. Until she wakes up, no one is allowed to visit except family and the police to take a statement.”

“But I am family!” Chloe nearly shouted

“Right….” The doctor raises an eyebrow as she scans Chloe from head to toe

Chloe takes a second to collect herself, holding her hands up in defense.

“Look. I’m her only family right now. Her parents are on the other side of the country for business. So please, please reconsider letting me see her.” Chloe begged

The doctor remains silent. She studies Chloe and Max as her stern gaze switches between the two. Dr. Sanders takes a deep breath before responding.

“I will see what I can do, but no promises. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Dr. Sanders bids farewell as she turns to leave

“Thank you, doctor.” Max replied as she turns to Chloe who is now observing the closed door “Chloe, no. We are going to wait this out, alright?”

Chloe remains silent, her hands still shaking at her side.

“Chloe, look at me!” Max ordered

Chloe reluctantly obeys and returns Max’s gaze.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes. God, Max. Why do you have to be miss goody too-shoes?” Chloe huffs as she saunters past Max

“I just don’t want us to get kicked out of here.” Max argued as she follows Chloe

“Like they can kick us out of a hospital.” Chloe scoffs as she re-enters Kate's room

“Wait, who’s getting kicked out?” Kate asked as she sits props herself up in her bed

Max re-enters Kate's room, stopping for a moment to sigh in frustrated defeat as she retreats to Kate’s side. Max fills Kate in on what has just occurred as Chloe paces the room back and forth until she decides to settle herself by sitting up against the door's framework while keeping a trained eye on the closed door just down the hall. Curious eyes fall upon Chloe as she sits on the cold, dirty floor. Nurses and doctors in passing shout orders at her to get off the floor for it being against hospital safety protocols, to which Chloe immediately responds with the request to see Dr. Sanders mystery woman that was just brought in.

 

* * *

 

“So wait, two sketchy looking guys cornered you at a concert and she just appeared out of nowhere and rescue’s you?” Kate peers over the large pad of paper propped up on her lap

“Yup. Best night of my life.” Chloe recounted

“You never told me that story?” Max shifts her head toward Chloe

Chloe glances back at Max in silence.

“Right. I didn’t keep in touch. Bad Max.” Max admitted as her gaze fall to her lap

“You’re not bad, Max.” Kate reassures

Max smiles as she looks up at Kate, who sits cross legged in one of the hospital chairs just inches from where Chloe remains posted at the entrance of the room. Kate’s eyes are drawn back to the pad of paper in her lap.

“So what happened next?” Kate questioned, breaking the silence

“We ran and Frank wa-“

“Who’s Frank?” Kate furrows her eyebrows

“Frank Bowers.” Chloe rolled her eyes at the sound of his name

“Arcadia Bay’s drug dealer.” Max informed as she picked herself off the floor

“The sketchy dudes followed us but Frank got them to leave us alone.”

Max steps over Chloe’s legs as she crosses the door’s threshold.

“Where you going?” Chloe watches Max

“I need to stretch my legs. I don’t know how you can sit on that hard floor for so long.”

“Takes a special kind of skill.” Chloe smirked as she pushes her linked hands outward in front of her

“Yeah, it’s called being whipped.” Max implied

“Shut up.” Chloe shoots Max with a glare

“I think it’s adorable, how in love you are for the one and only Rachel Amber.” Kate smiled

“I’m done talking to either of you.” Chloe folds her arms as she shuts her eyes

“No, please don’t. I still want to know what happened next!” Kate pleaded

Chloe sighs as she reopens her eyes. She remains silent as she notices Dr. Sanders approaching down the hall. Her heart begins to skip a beat as she watches the doctor enter and disappear into the mystery woman’s room. Max follows Chloe’s fixated gaze. Shortly after, the doctor leaves and heads back down the direction she came from, this time leaving the door open.

“No.” Max ordered with a pointed finger at Chloe

“Alright.” Chloe huffs as she rolls her eyes. “But they better not fucking forget to inform me.”

“I’m sure they won’t.” Kate insisted “Now continue the story!”

Chloe picks her story back up. She describes the events as if it happened the previous day. Chloe loses herself as she recounts what she felt that night. Max uses Chloe and Kate’s distraction as the perfect opportunity to bust out William’s polaroid camera and snap a picture of them together, using the divider of the room and the hallway to frame them both. The flash catches their attention as Max retrieves the polaroid and shakes it. She pauses as she notices Chloe and Kate staring at her in silence.

“What?” Max defended “It’s a good shot!”

“Uh, huh.” Chloe extends her hand “Let us see it then.”

Max doesn’t argue. She retreats to her spot on the floor next to Chloe while handing the wet, developing polaroid to her.

“Not bad, Caulfield.” Chloe admitted as she leans forward, handing the polaroid over to Kate

“Wow.” Kate’s eyes go wide as she stares in astonishment “My baby has amazing talent.”

“Oh shucks.” Max blushes

“Ugh.” Chloe gagged as she returns her attention to the now opened door “You two are gross.”

“Says you!” Max shoves Chloe with her shoulder “You’re the one sitting on a dirty hospital floor staring at door.”

“Ah! An open door now.” Chloe corrected

“Wait, her door is now open?” Kate asked

“Yeah. The doc went in but left, leaving it wide open.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t made a break for it.”

Chloe throws her hands up in the air as she hears Max laughing beside her.

“Kate Marsh is more of a rule breaker than you Max.” Chloe retorted

“I just don’t want to have to waste my rewind power because you got your ass kicked out of here.”

Chloe waves at her as she turns her attention back to the mystery woman’s door until something clicks in her head, snapping her attention back to the duo.

“Hey! Kate. Punk.” Chloe declared

“What?” Max and Kate responded simultaneously, staring at Chloe is confusion

“Can you imagine Kate dressed as a punk?” Chloe quickly became excited “Wouldn’t she look so fucking hot?!”

Max cocks her head as she studies Kate with narrow eyes. As her imagination takes over, her cheeks begin to turn red. Max’s eyes grow wide at the realization and quickly hides her face in her hands as Kate smiles with her warm heartedly laugh.

“Done deal. We’re doing it.” Chloe claps her hands as she laughs at Max’s embarrassment “You willing to give it a try, Kate-myster?!”

“You mean, look like you?” Kate puts her drawing aside as she studies Chloe’s choice of clothes

Chloe throws her hands up as she shrugs.

 “Is-isn’t it sinful?” Kate ponders

“What do you think is sinful about it?” Chloe inquired

“The piercings? Maybe? And the tattoos?” Kate confessed

“You don’t have to get those to be punk. It’s just a preference.”

“B-b-but what would people think?”

“That you are one badass motherfucker no one should mess with!” Chloe said with confidence as she pointed at Kate

“That does sound delightful.” Kate smiles

“You don’t even have to be a mean punk, right? She can still be sweet, adorable Kate but dressed looking dangerous.” Max interrupted after recollecting herself

“Yes, exactly.”

“Hmm.” Kate hums “I don’t see the harm in trying?”

“Hella yeah! Watch out Victoria Chase.” Chloe hollered

“Ugh. Victoria.” Max tilts her head back as she closes her eyes for a moment “You know she sent me a fucked up text after I saved Kate?”

“Really? What did it say?” Kate wondered

“Do you really want to know?”

Kate only nods. Max remains surprised by Kate’s request of the contents of Victoria’s mean text. Max pulls her phone out and retrieves the message thread she shares with Victoria.

“Alright...” Max cleared her voice as she produced the most annoying high-pitch voice she can muster

“ _It’s all about MAX. Even going to the roof was about showing off, not about saving Kate. I’m going to make sure NOBODY at Blackwell is fooled by your ‘Woe Is Max’ act. Get ready.”_ Max recited before tossing her phone back into her bag “I swear; I was this close to telling her to ‘shove it up her ass’ because I motherfucking stopped time to save my baby.” Max folded her arms in fury

“I love you.” Kate blurted

“I know, Kate. I love you too.” Max sighed

“Looks like Victoria Chase just became an enemy of the Punk Krew!” Chloe acknowledged

“The what?” Kate laughed

“The Punk Krew! That’s us, plus Rachel.” Chloe gestured

“As long as it’s not the Vortex Club.” Max shrugged

“It’ll be even better!” Chloe cheered

A loud knock interrupts their conversation, startling them all. They all shift their gazes at Dr. Sanders, who stands right outside the room.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have news.” Dr. Sanders announced

Chloe’s mood immediately falls as she makes quick work of getting to her feet.

“We ran some tests and the woman that was brought in is in fact, Rachel Amber.”

“Thank, God!” Kate praised

“No way! Chloe that’s great news!” Max stood up, patting her hands on Chloe’s back

“C-can I see her? Please?” Chloe chokes

“Yes. But just you.” Dr. Sanders ordered

Chloe shares a quick glance at Max and Kate who only smile and nod at her departure. Chloe follows the doctor down the hall to the door Chloe spent so much time staring at. The doctor stops, blocking the entrance as she turns to Chloe.

“She still hasn’t regained consciousness.” Dr. Sanders frowns “I’ve been told by my staff that you were the one responsible for all those missing posters all over town, is that correct?”

All Chloe can do is nod her head, her voice shot, the nerves in her very being shaking with anticipation as she is mere inches from becoming whole once again.

“We’re confident that she’ll wake up on her own but maybe your presence can help as well.” Dr. Sanders steps aside “Stay as long as you want.”

“T-thank you.” Chloe manages to whisper

Chloe’s foot falls heavy with each step, the door being closed shut behind her takes the air out of her lungs, leaving her breathless as she approaches the occupied bed. Her heart sinks to the pit of her stomach as the unconscious Rachel lays motionless before her. She quickens her steps to Rachel’s side, cupping her head gently with both hands, soothing her dirty, knotted hair as tears rushes down her face.

“R-r-rach.” Chloe whimpered

Chloe’s throat clenches as she starts sobbing even harder, her chest tightening as she loses herself in seconds.

“I found you.” Chloe’s cry echoes into the silent room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Natashiyaa
> 
> My Punk!Kate idea: [x](http://www.natashiyaa.tumblr.com/tagged/punk!kate)


	2. Chapter 2

The deep desire to linger in the dark sleep consumes her until something more powerful pulls her out as her heavy eye lids slowly open, her pupils struggling to adjust to the sudden change. A blob of blue blurs her vision until her focus slowly becomes much clearer, much sharper. Her arm weighs heavy as one of her hands is held in place by something. It surprises her when she lifts up her other hand and discovers not only the mobility of it but the bandage laced around her wrists as she rubs at her eyes. Her vision returns and notices the blue blob is a head full of hair belonging to a Chloe Price. Her heart pounds out of her chest at the sight of her, a sigh of relief released as her body finally relaxes for the first time in months. She sees that her hand wasn’t held down but being held by Chloe’s as her sleeping body is slumped over the side of the bed. She glances around and recognizes the hospital for its bleakness and despair. Her eyesight falls onto a black and white flyer that was placed on a table nearby. She carefully reaches over and retrieves it. Her breath hitches as her own face stares back at her. A shiver runs through her spine as she reads the description given, overshadowed by the words ‘missing’ in bold letters. The location and time of the picture is lost on her as she tries to remember. She folds the flyer up sloppily with her free hand and tucks it away as she glances back at Chloe sleeping. Rachel reaches over and soothes Chloe’s messy, colorful hair. She is almost brought to tears as the familiar soft, dyed hair is felt against her fingertips again. She fully runs her fingers through the locks of blue hair, making its owner to stir at the contact.

“Chloe…” Rachel’s voice is hoarse

It takes a moment for Chloe to register where and whom she’s with when it suddenly dawns on her. Her eyes shoot wide open in full alertness as she turns to see that familiar special smile that she longed to see again beaming right at her.

“Rachel.” Chloe throws herself at her, wrapping her into a hug

“Missed me?” Rachel joked as she fights to hold back the tears threatening to fall

Chloe pulls away, crashing lips with her instantly. Rachel quickly loses the battle of holding it together, sobbing uncontrollably as her favorite taste in the world is on her lips once again.

“You fucking asshole.” Chloe muttered between kisses “Don’t do that to me!”

Rachel stifles a laugh as Chloe stops, cradling her head with both hands.

“Come on, now.” Rachel sobs as she holds one of Chloe’s hand in place “You know I would never leave without you.”

Chloe hangs her head as her tired eyes fill to the brim with tears. She shakes her head as her other hand falls to the side for support.

“You’re alive.” Chloe sighed in relief as she peers up at Rachel “You’re alive and…”

“…and I found my way back to you.” Rachel replied

Pure silence falls upon them as they rest their foreheads against one another, bathing in each other’s existence. A moment later, a loud knock causes the focus to shift, breaking them apart as they both look toward Dr. Sanders and a police officer enter the room.

“Ms. Amber, I am glad to see you are finally awake. I am Dr. Sanders.” Dr. Sanders approaches the side of the bed and extends her hand “And this is officer Barry.”

Rachel responses by shaking the doctor’s extended hand then begins wiping her tears away.

“Ms. Price, would you mind stepping out so I can talk to Ms. Amber in privacy?” Officer Barry requested

Chloe was about to turn to leave when Rachel’s grip on Chloe’s hand tightens.

“No. I want her to stay.” Rachel ordered

“If you insist.” Officer Barry sighed “But please step aside, Ms. Price.”

Chloe plants a kiss on Rachel’s hand as she releases to saunter over to the farthest corner of the room, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

“I’m right here, Rach.” Chloe reassured

Rachel nods at Chloe as Dr. Sanders approaches her side, chart in hand as she starts checking her vitals while officer Barry stands on her other side, notepad and pen in hand.

“State your name, please.” Officer Barry requested

“Rachel Dawn Amber.” Rachel recited

“Now, can you tell me what happened?” Officer Barry scribbled onto his notepad

“I was abducted by Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott.”

“Nathan Prescott? Are you certain?” His head snaps up with wide eyes

“Yes.” Rachel huffed

“And Mark Jefferson is the photography teacher at Blackwell?”

“That is right.”

Dr. Sanders removes the stethoscope from her pocket and puts them on. She gently pushes Rachel forward as she inserts the end of the stethoscope through the slit in the hospital gown that reveals her back.

“This is going to feel cold.” Dr. Sanders warned

The cold disk sends a chill through Rachel as she reacts to the touch.

“Take a deep breath for me.” Dr. Sanders ordered

Rachel did as she was told, inhaling a deep breath slowly followed by exhaling.

“Mhkay.” Dr. Sanders responded as she gently pushes Rachel back down

Dr. Sanders removes her stethoscope, throwing it around her neck as she quickly jots down onto the chart that lays on the bed next to Rachel. Dr. Sanders places her hands on top one another as she applies firm pressure on different areas of Rachel’s lower abdomen.

“What else can you tell me.” Officer Barry asked

“I remember,” Rachel recounted “Nathan giving me a drink at a Vortex party. Then I woke up in this room that felt cold and almost distant.” Rachel furrows her brow

“Is that where you were held?”

“Yes.”

“Anything significant you can tell me? A particular smell, something you saw or heard?” Officer Barry gestured with the pen in hand

Rachel remains silent as she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath as she tries to concentrate. Meanwhile, a nurse enters the room holding a stack of folders.

“Doctor? You’re needed.” The nurse addressed

“Excuse me.” Dr. Sanders muttered, picking up the chart off the bed as she follows the nurse out

“Oh.” Rachel’s eyes snap open “Every time Jefferson and Nathan would show up, I would hear a sequence of sounds.”

“Describe the sequence.”

“First, I would hear a distant loud bang followed by tapping sounds that started off distant but got louder. Followed by 3 clicks-“

Rachel pauses as her eyes shifts around subconsciously at the memory.

“After the clicks, a loud metal clank is heard then Jefferson and Nathan would appear shortly after.”

“Any windows?”

Rachel shakes her head.

“I know this next part might be a bit difficult but please try your best.” Officer Barry pauses “Did you experience any sort of abuse? Sexually or physically?”

“I don’t-“ Rachel cuts herself off “-all I remember is that I was always chained up.” Rachel rubs at her bandaged wrists absent minded “-and they took pictures of me.”

“With or without clothes?”

“I can’t remember.” Rachel whimpers “I – I just know I felt so disgusted and gross after.”

“Kate.” Chloe blurted

Officer Barry and Rachel glance at Chloe who appears lost in thought as her eyebrows are furrow and her eyes seething in anger.

“Ms. Price?” Officer Barry called out

Chloe snaps out of her trance and glances up at the concern filled eyes watching her.

“Kate Marsh. I think the same thing happened to her.” Chloe deduced

“Kate Marsh? The girl that tried to kill herself?” Officer Barry asked

“Yeah. Kate was being bullied constantly because of this video that was taken of her at a Vortex party. Apparently, Kate got wasted and was making out with a bunch of guys there.” Chloe recounted “It’s not like her to do that. Nathan told her that he was going to take her to the hospital. She doesn’t remember much after that except that the drive was long and the room she was in was white and cold with this soothing voice talking in the distant. But the thing is, she woke up outside of her dorm room, feeling exactly how you felt. Disgusted and gross!”

“Oh-god.” Rachel reacted

“Talk to Kate Marsh. She’s just down the hall.” Chloe suggested “Then talk to David Madsen.”

“David Madsen? Why?” Officer Barry questioned

“He might have more information that can help. Surveillance wise.”

“Alright.” Officer Barry scribbled onto his notepad then closes it “Thank you for your time, ladies. I’ll be in touch.”

“Make those bastards pay.”

“I’ll do my best.” Officer Barry saluted as he bids farewell, disappearing into the hall

“If those two fuckers don’t get nailed for this, then I’m gonna do it myself.” Chloe declared through clenched teeth as she approaches Rachel’s side

Rachel remains silent as she stares off into space. Chloe places a hand onto Rachel’s idle hands that lay on her lap and gently rubs her back with her other hand.

“Hey, you’re okay.” Chloe reassures “You’re safe now.”

“I’m safe because of you.” Rachel looks at Chloe “You make me feel safe.”

Chloe smirked as she snickered. Rachel can’t help but smile in return. Her hand reaches up to cup the side of Chloe’s head, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb before pulling her into a deep kiss.

“I really fucking missed you.” Rachel mumbled into the kiss

“Yeah?” Chloe replied

“Mhm.” Rachel hummed

“I guess I missed you too.” Chloe teased

The warmth of Rachel’s lips disappears and is replaced with the palm of her hand as she pushes Chloe away.

“Uh, huh.” Rachel laughed

They burst into laughter, letting it die into subtle silence. Rachel smiles as she stares at her hands idly playing with Chloe’s fingers.

“Chloe, there’s something weird going on with me.” Rachel admitted

“What do you mean?”

“I-I don’t exactly kn-“

Rachel stops herself as a light and wholesome energy grows near. She glances toward the entrance just as a small figure emerges. Chloe follows Rachel’s gaze and nearly jumped at the sight of Max.

“Geez, Max! You’re like a freakin ninja!” Chloe huffed

“My bad. I just,“ Max stops mid-sentence as she notices Rachel “-wowser.”

“Really, Max?” Chloe rolls her eyes “Don’t you have a girlfriend of your own to ogle at?”

Max remains silent as she looks away, her face slightly turning pink as she shifts nervously between feet.

“I take it that this is the Max Caulfield I’ve heard so much about?” Rachel smiled as she nudged Chloe with her arm

“Yeah. Max, Rachel. Rachel, Max.” Chloe mumbled incoherently “Shouldn’t you be with Kate?” Chloe wondered

“I was until a cop came in and kicked me out so he can question her.” Max informed “Chloe what did you do this time?”

Rachel laughs as Chloe shrugs in defense.

“Why do you always assume I did something wrong?” Chloe argued

“He came in saying Chloe Price said-”

“Hold that thought.” Chloe interrupted “I gotta use the bathroom.” She rushes to the room’s bathroom, leaving Max alone with Rachel.

A moment of silence falls upon the duo after the sound of the bathroom door clicks. Max rubs at her arm as her gaze wonders off to the side.

“So, Max.” Rachel spoke “Chloe’s told me a lot about you.”

“She said the same about you.” Max pointed out

“It looks like we’re both very important to Chloe.” Rachel noted

“Well, you definitely. Me, not so much.” Max’s gaze drops to the floor

“Why do you say that?” Rachel inquired with a tilt of her head

“It’s because I abandoned her when her dad died.” Max explained

“Ah, I see.” Rachel pauses “I’m sensing a lot of guilt.”

“Yeah. I’m sure Chloe told you all about how unavailable I was and didn’t even bother to keep in touch.”

Max remains silent, picking at a loose thread from her sweater.

“Listen, Max. We know quite a bit about each other even though we just met but,”

Rachel pauses as she sighs. Max looks up to witness Rachel staring out the window.

“You should stop harboring all that guilt. Life is too short.”

“I’m just glad you were there for her.”

“She was there for me too when I needed her.” Rachel smiles as a memory floods her mind

“Oh.” Rachel’s attention clicks as she retrieves the forgotten flyer

“Do you know anything about this?” Rachel pondered as she unfolds the flyer

Max approaches Rachel’s side and eyes the flyer she holds up for her to see.

“What, you mean your missing person’s poster? Their all over town.” Max informed

“Who-?”

“Who do you think?” Max interrupted

_BANG._

“THIS BATHROOM SUCKS!” Chloe shouted through the door

Max laughed as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Rachel chuckled as well despite her heart growing even more heavy.

“Anyway.” Max recollected with her arms folded across her chest “She was so determined to find you, Rachel. Practically obsessed with figuring out what happened to you. There are so many of those around that the whole town just became one giant ‘Where is Rachel Amber?’.”

Just then, Chloe reemerges from the bathroom as Rachel and Max turn to glance at her.

“If you’re asking if I washed my hands, I did.” Chloe rolled her eyes

Silence fills the room once more as Chloe walks around the hospital bed and sits on the edge next to Rachel.

“What are you guys talking about?” Chloe asked

In seconds, Rachel is crashing lips with Chloe as fresh tears are produced. Chloe nearly topples off the bed as she is caught off guard.

“Woah.” Max mouthed as she turns around

“I love you.” Rachel sobbed “I love you so fucking much.”

“I,” Chloe tried to respond “I love you too. What-“ Chloe laughed as she stops Rachel. “Ah.” Chloe realized as she eyes the flyer laying on Rachel’s lap

She picks it up and stares at the picture of Rachel she used then shifted her gaze to its crying owner who is trying to give her a smile despite her trembling lips.

“I didn’t believe for a second that you ran away.” Chloe mentioned “At least not without me.”

Suddenly, heavy footsteps are heard as two adults followed by Dr. Sanders enter. All pair of eyes snap to the frantic woman and man that stares in shock at Rachel.

“Oh, my god Rachel.” The woman cried

“Rachel..” The man choked

“Dad? Mom?” Rachel retorted

Chloe and Max backed away as James and Rose throw themselves at Rachel, wrapping their arms around her.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” James pulls back to examine her

“Y-yeah.”

Chloe prowls toward Max as Dr. Sanders approaches them both from behind.

“You two should probably give them some privacy.” Dr. Sanders whispered

Chloe nodded in response and turns to leave with Max in tow.

“Wait!” Rachel called out “Don’t leave.”

“Oh, Chloe. We didn’t see you there.” James acknowledged

“I-it’s ok.” Chloe muttered as she rubs at the back of her neck

“Chloe, thank you for being here for Rachel.” Rose replied

“It’s no problem, Mrs. Amber.”

“And who’s this?” Rose notices Max

“This is Max. She’s my friend.” Chloe answered

“Our friend.” Rachel corrected

Max’s eyebrows lifted up as she stares at Rachel with wide eyes.

“Well, nice to meet you Max.” James greeted “But if you two don’t mind, may we have some family privacy?”

“Oh, um. Yeah, sure.” Chloe mumbled in defeat

“No.” Rachel denied

“Honey, I know you think Chloe is family-“ James explained

“She is.” Rachel declared “She’s my family.”

“But Rachel-“ Rose intervened

“Guys, stop.” Chloe interrupted

The room falls silent. Rose and James switches glances between each other and to Chloe. Max remains silent as she stands off to the side, gripping her own arm as she watches. Dr. Sanders remains near the entrance, waiting with a medical chart clutched to her side.

“Give us a sec?” Chloe pleaded

Rose and James doesn’t move an inch but reductively agree as they step aside, picking up a simple conversation with Dr. Sanders and the silent Max at the back of the room while Chloe retreats to Rachel’s side.

“Please don’t leave, Chloe.” Rachel begged

“I don’t want to.” Chloe reassured “But it’s clear your parents don’t want me around. At least not now. I’ll come back, okay?” Chloe reaches forward and brushes Rachel’s hair back

Rachel remains silent as she drops her gaze to her lap with a nod. Chloe’s heart tugs, causing an idea to pop into her head. She retrieves her phone from her pocket and places it in Rachel’s hands.

“Here, take my phone.” Chloe offered “Text Max if you want to reach me, okay?”

Rachel nods as she smiles up at Chloe. She grabs the front of Chloe’s shirt and tugs her forward into a kiss.

“Hurry back.” Rachel whispered

Chloe smiled in response as she gently strokes Rachel’s cheek with her thumb before turning on her heel toward the others. Chloe and Max bid their farewells as Rose and James return to Rachel’s side with Dr. Sanders. Chloe and Max retreat to Kate’s room to notice officer Barry and another pair of adults lingering around in her room.

“Oh great.” Max sighed “Kate’s parents are here.”

Max feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She retrieves it and furrows her brows in confusion.

“You miss me?” Max puzzled

“What?”

Max’s phone buzzes again, causing Max’s face to relax into a subtle eye roll

“It’s for you.” Max holds the phone out to Chloe

Chloe snatches Max’s phone and reads the message displayed on the screen.

_Chloe (10:43 am): I miss you_

_Chloe (10:43 am): - <3 R.A.-_

Chloe smiles as she gives Max her phone back.

“Come on, let’s go get some food.” Chloe suggested

Right on cue, Max’s stomach growls as she follows Chloe’s lead down the hall to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Natashiyaa
> 
> My Punk!Kate idea: [x](http://www.natashiyaa.tumblr.com/tagged/punk!kate)


	3. Chapter 3

_“- If you’re just joining us, in a shocking turn of events, Blackwell Academy’s very own famous photography teacher Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott, the son of Sean Prescott, has been arrested for the abduction and false imprisonment of fellow student and classmate, Rachel Amber. Witnesses saw Ms. Amber wandering around the streets in a complete daze during yesterday’s rainstorm before collapsing. She was rushed to the nearest hospital and is currently in stable condition. The Prescott’s have yet-“_

 

“This is just all too crazy, isn’t it?” Chloe replied without breaking eye contact of the fuzzy tv looming over Max’s shoulders

“I still can’t believe it was Mr. Jefferson.” Max muttered

“That’s why I never trust teachers.”

“Chloe, you don’t trust anyone.”

“Not true. I trust you.” Chloe pointed out “And Rachel.”

“Don’t forget Kate.” Max reminded as she took a sip of her coffee

“Speaking of Kate,” Chloe peers at Max “does she know you ditched her?”

“I did not ditch her.” Max denied “And yes, I texted her when we left.”

Joyce saunters by with a pot of coffee in hand as she stops at their table.

“The photography teacher and Nathan Prescott.” Joyce shakes her head “It’s unbelievable.”

“Right?” Chloe agreed

“That poor girl. My heart goes out to Rachel.” Joyce sets the pot down “I can’t even begin to imagine what kind of horrors she went through.”

“Most likely the same as Kate’s.” Max mumbled while cutting her French toast into bite sizes

“You think the two are connected?” Joyce pondered

“Very so, yes.”

“Rachel’s statement to the police was the same thing that happened to Kate.” Chloe mentioned

“The monsters that live in this town, I tell yah.” Joyce sighed

“What do you think will happen to Nathan and Mr. Jefferson?” Max asked between bites

“I’m no lawyer but I know that they are both going away for a very long time.”

“Let’s just hope that the Prescott’s don’t buy their way out of this one.” Chloe snarled

“There are some things money simply can’t buy.” Joyce pick up the coffee pot and leaves

“Your moms right.” Max responded “I guess we just have to wait and see.”

“If Nathan gets off free, I’m going to torch his nuts off and shove them down his throat.”

“…And there goes my appetite.” Max announced as she pushed her plate aside

Chloe picks the remaining leftovers off of Max’s plate as Max feels her pocket vibrate. She retrieves it and spots Chloe’s name appearing.

“It’s Rachel.” Max announced

Max slides her phone across the table. Chloe stops the phone from sliding off the table with her palm and proceeds to read the text messages.

_Chloe (11:58am): Chloe, can you bring me some clothes to wear?_

_Chloe (11:58am): My parents are desperately trying to get me discharged this afternoon_

_Chloe (11:59am): and I just feel really gross._

_Max (11:59am): Any preferences?_

_Chloe (12:00pm): just sweats and a shirt idrc just anything_

_Chloe (12:00pm): oh but do bring that blue hoodie of urs that i luv_

_Max (12:00pm): sure thing_

_Max (12:00pm): i’ll be over soon_

_Chloe (12:01pm): u’re the best_

_Chloe (12:01pm): thank u <3_

“I gotta get back to school. I still have class.” Max mentioned

“They should just give you guys the day off.” Chloe implied as she hands Max her phone back

Max only shrugs as she puts her phone back into her pocket and pulls out a few crumbled up bills. Chloe reaches for her wallet and retrieves a ten and a few ones, throwing it with Max’s. The two get up from the booth and leave.

The car ride to Blackwell is quick to end as it had begun as Max and Chloe got lost in their own conversations that they hardly noticed the few news vans and reporters lingering about on the streets and groups of students wandering near the fountain, hoping to get on tv.

“Still don’t think school would be cancelled for the day?” Chloe betted while observing the mass of students

“Here’s hoping. I’ll see you later.” Max exits the truck and waves to Chloe

Chloe salutes her with two fingers as she drives off.

 

* * *

 

Rachel found herself looking through Chloe’s old texts with Max. Her curiosity eventually got the better of her as she finds herself scrolling further and further upward into the thread.

_Chloe (11:05 am): max_

_Chloe (11:05 am): the boss with the gun_

_Chloe (11:05 am): marry me_

A shock ripples through her body, a shiver makes the goosebumps appear from hiding. She feels her throat tighten as her heart picks up speed.

_Max (11:05 am): Illegal in Oregon. For now._

_Chloe (11:06 am): fuq that shit_

_Chloe (11:06 am): elope_

Eyes closed, she shakes the thought around in head. She reopens her eyes and puts the phone down. She retrieves the flyer and glares at it, her fingers dusting the letters that spell “missing”. She lifts the phone back up and continue scrolling through.

_Chloe (7:35 am): NO EMOJI!!!!_

A smile cracks on her face.

_Chloe (11:59 pm): or eat an assbuster breakfast at 2 whales_

A small chuckle escapes her lips.

_Chloe (11:56 pm): u there hippie_

_Chloe (11:56 pm): what about that fucking snow_

_Chloe (11:56 pm): what about your new power_

_Chloe (11:56 pm): or have you gone back in time and figured it out_

Her thumb stops. Her eyes scan over the text several times over, feeling her head stir with a million questions.

“Rachel?” A voice calls out

Rachel fumbles with the phone into her lap as she glances up at the pajama clad figure standing at the entrance of her room.

“Um, yes?” Rachel responded “Do I know you?”

“No. Actually,” The girl introduced with a smile “I’m Kate.”

“Kate-” Rachel recalled “As in, Kate Marsh?”

“You’ve heard of me?” Kate replied with raised eyebrows

“Chloe might have mentioned you.” Rachel smiled “Before sending that cop to your room.”

“Ah..”

Rachel notices the small bouquet of flowers in Kate’s interlocked hands as she subconsciously lowered it from resting gently against her chest to awkwardly sprouting out from her lap.

“What’s with the flowers?” Rachel asked

“Oh.” Kate remembered “There for you!”

“For me?” Rachel laughs “We just met five seconds ago.”

Kate chuckles as she steps closer, bringing along the scent of freshly cut flowers with her.

“I know. Any flowers I’ve received, I’ve given to other patients because I know they need it more than I do.” Kate admitted “So I’m giving you some too!” Kate holds the flowers to Rachel

“Oh.” Rachel’s eyes light up at the gesture as she takes the flowers from her “That is so sweet and kind of you. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Kate smiled

“So how come I haven’t seen you around school?” Rachel was taking a whiff of the flowers when she clenched her teeth in realization “- I mean…”

“No, it’s alright. I know what you mean.” Kate interrupted “I didn’t attend Blackwell when you were there.” Kate replied as she retrieves a plastic pink cup sitting on the table next to the bed and disappears into the bathroom.

A moment later, she reemerges and takes the flowers from Rachel.

“I just started attending this year, along with Max.” Kate places the flowers into the cup and sets it onto the table by Rachel’s bed

“You know Max?” Rachel questioned

“Yes.” Kate smiles as the flower’s petals captivates her “She’s my girlfriend.”

“Wow. Ain’t she lucky, huh?” Rachel teased

“No,” Kate sat into the empty chair “I’m the blessed one. She saved my life.”

Kate drops her gaze to the floor and starts fidgeting with her fingers as a moment of silence fall upon them.

“Officer Barry,” Rachel confided “said you tried to kill yourself.”

Kate remains silent as she nods her head in response.

“May I ask why?”

“I couldn’t handle the bullying anymore. All becau-“ Kate explained

“Wait a minute.” Rachel interrupted

Kate’s head snaps up as she looks at Rachel with tear-brimmed wide eyes.

“Who in the hella would bully you? You’re like the most precious thing I’ve ever met.”

A tear slips through as she chuckles, bringing a closed fist to her mouth to conceal her laughter. Rachel smiles as she watches Kate wipe away the evidence of pain from her eyes.

“I’m serious. Who bullied you?” Rachel inquired

“Victoria.” Kate named

“Victoria? As in Victoria Chase?”

Kate nods as she takes a moment to recollect herself.

“Figures.” Rachel fumed as she shook her head

Footsteps are heard approaching as Chloe enters the room with a duffle bag hanging on her shoulder.

“Ah, I see you’ve met the wonderful Kate Marsh.” Chloe greeted

“Victoria bullied,” Rachel pointed at Kate “this beautiful, kindred soul?”

“Aww.” Kate acknowledged with a smile

“Yeah, there’s a lot that Victoria did that you missed.” Chloe sighed as she rounds the bed and discards the bag onto the edge of the bed.

Rachel is quick to climb off of the bed but stops to study Chloe from head to toe.

“What?” Chloe noticed

“I forgot how tall you are.” Rachel pointed out “I feel so short.” She gleams at Kate

“Did you remember to bring that blue hoodie?” Rachel asked while opening the duffle bag

“Yeah, it’s the first thing I packed. Should be at the bottom.” Chloe answered

“So,” Kate interrupted “listen. I’d hate to leave but I really should be heading back.”

“Oh, yeah. Of course!” Rachel realized “Thank you for the flowers and for staying with me.”

“You’re welcome.” Kate smiled

“I’d give you a hug but,” Rachel paused “I don’t remember the last time I bathed.”

“Raincheck. I’ll see you guys around.” Kate waves as she leaves

“See yah, Katemyster!” Chloe called out

“Katemyster?” Rachel chuckled as she digs through the duffle bag

“Either that or Marshmallow.”

“Because of her last name?” Rachel commented as she pulls out a few articles of clothing

“That plus she’s soft and mushy.”

“That’s cute. I like Kate.” Rachel retrieves a pair of sweats and climb into it “She gave me flowers and she doesn’t even know me. The fact that she’s giving others comfort despite what she’s going through herself..”

“Yeah. Kate is a sweetheart.” Chloe sighed “I’ll just take this back.” Chloe plucked her forgotten phone off the bed

“Oh,” Rachel remembered “yeah. Thank you for letting me borrow it.”

“No, problem Rachel.” Chloe pockets it and leans against the window with arms folded against her chest as she observes Rachel’s movements in silence.

Rachel is quick at pulling off the hospital gown and dropping it to the floor while throwing one of Chloe’s old punk band shirts in its place. She retrieves the blue zip up hoodie from the bottom of the bag before putting the rest of the clothes back inside. She hops back onto the bed, sitting on the edge as she holds the blue hoodie to her nose, taking in a deep whiff of it.

“Mhmm.” Rachel mumbled with closed eyes “Lavender with a hint of nicotine.” She opens her eyes and looks at Chloe “Just like I remember.”

“You remembered my stench?” Chloe joked

“Yes. It’s one of the things that kept me-” Rachel drops her head, holding the hoodie onto her lap “-sane.”

“Oh, Rach.” Chloe closed the gap between them and tried pulling Rachel into a hug

“Baby, no.” Rachel stops her by putting a hand on Chloe’s chest and pushes her away. “I wasn’t kidding about before; I desperately need to take a shower. I feel so fucking disgusting.”

Chloe doesn’t argue and only nods in understanding. “I’m sorry.”

“Chloe, you have nothing to feel sorry for. If anyone should feel sorry, it should be my parents.” Rachel retorted

“Your parents?”

“It’s just-“ Rachel pauses “you made those flyers and put them all over town by yourself right?”

“Yes.”

“And if my parents didn’t help you, what did they do to find me?”

Chloe turns her back on Rachel and returns facing the window.

“Chloe?”

“Rachel, please don’t make me answer that.” Chloe pleaded

“Please, Chloe. I need to know.” Rachel begged

Chloe sighs as she drops her gaze to the floor in defeat. She turns back around and notices Rachel’s glassy green eyes sparkling at her in wonder.

“At first,” Chloe pauses “they suspected that you were missing. But as the weeks, then the months went by-” Chloe closed her eyes and shook her head “they stopped thinking you were missing and started believing that you ran away.”

“So, they just-“ Rachel stuttered

“Nothing.” Chloe finished “They did nothing.”

“How-“ Rachel gulped “-how can they jus-“

The sound of several footsteps disrupts the moment as Rachel’s parents and a nurse in tow enter the room. Both girls shift their gaze to the sudden intruders as they gather near the bed. Chloe straightens up as her arms fall to her sides. Rachel shares a quick glance with Chloe before addressing to her parents.

“Alright, honey. Thanks to Jim, he’s letting us take you home now.” Mr. Amber announced

“Jim? Whose Jim?” Rachel asked

A nurse approaches Rachel and begins removing the wires and iv attached to her and charting down her final vitals.

“You know Jim Cooper.” Mrs. Amber informed “The director of this hospital.”

“Right.” Rachel muttered as she directs her attention to the nurse

“Chloe, we can’t thank you enough for being here for Rachel.” Mr. Amber takes a quick glance at Rachel then back at Chloe “But we can take it from here.”

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but Rachel beats her to it.

“Chloe is going to drive me home.” Rachel claimed

“What?” Mrs. Amber replied

“Out of the question.” Mr. Amber shakes his head “Now that you’re back-“

“Back?!” Rachel exclaimed “I didn’t leave like you thought I did.”

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Mr. Amber furrowed his brows at Rachel as he throws his hands onto his hips

The nurse makes a sudden disappearance with chart in hand and the forgotten hospital gown left on the floor.

“You stopped looking for me.” Rachel asserted

“Rachel, try to understand.”

“No, I don’t want to.” Rachel shook her head

Mr. Amber pinches the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath.

“I don’t want to fight with you right now.” Mr. Amber concluded

“Then don’t.”

“Chloe,” Mr. Amber called out in defeat “do you still remember where we live?”

“Yes.” Chloe nodded

“We will meet you two there. Do not take long.”

Mr. Amber placed a hand on Mrs. Amber and gestured to the door, leaving Rachel and Chloe behind. Chloe waits until they are out of earshot before addressing Rachel.

“Are you okay?” Chloe worried

“No. And I don’t think I ever will. Not for a long time.” Rachel answered as she puts Chloe’s hoodie on

Chloe huffs the duffle bag over her shoulder and waits for Rachel. Rachel rounds the bed to the table next to it and retrieves Kate’s flowers then meets Chloe by the door. As they both leave, a male nurse hurries up to them from down the hall.

“Oh, miss.” The nurse called out “This is yours.”

The male nurse holds out a white plastic hospital bag. Chloe retrieves it from him and inspects it.

“What is it?” Chloe inquired

“It’s what she came in with.”

The male nurse disappeared before any of them could get another word in.

“Uhm...?” Chloe glances at Rachel

“Later.” Rachel shook her head “We’ll deal with it later.”

 

* * *

 

Although it remains the same, it is an odd feeling for both Rachel and Chloe to enter the Amber’s house after so much time has passed. Mr. and Mrs. Amber lug their travel bags into the living room, dropping it at their feet before turning their undivided attention to the two girls. Rachel pulls the opening of the hoodie closed, tightly wrapping it around her body as she hugs herself. Chloe cautiously closes the front door while adjusting the duffle bag hanging on her shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Amber exchange glances with one another as the awkward silence lingers.

“A-are you hungry?” Mrs. Amber asked

“No, I just-“ Rachel paused “need a hot shower.”

“Of course.” Mr. Amber muttered “We – um.” Mr. Amber shot a quick glance at Mrs. Amber “We didn’t touch your room. Just incase, ah.” Mr. Amber abruptly stopped mid-sentence

“-I decided to come back home?” Rachel finished

“Honey, it isn’t like that.” Mrs. Amber sympathized

“I’m really exhausted.” Rachel shakes her head “Come on, Chloe.”

Mr. and Mrs. Amber doesn’t argue by remaining silent as Rachel trails past her parents and walk up the stairs, knowing fully aware that Chloe is following right behind her. Rachel’s room remains untouched as every surface is coated with a layer of dust. Chloe switches on the light as the undisturbed air scatters, sending specks of dust everywhere. Chloe drops the duffle bag of clothes onto the empty chair near the door as Rachel walks to her desk and wipes a finger trail of dust off before setting the flowers down. Chloe watches her observe her own room as uncharted territory until her eyesight fall onto the wall next to her bed. In an instant, she pounces to her nightstand, reaches up and rips something off the wall, shredding its existence to pieces as it falls onto the dusty floor. Chloe prowls toward Rachel as she rubs her eyes with both hands. She drops her hands and tilts her head back as she takes in a deep breath with her eyes shut. Chloe remains silent while giving Rachel space. Rachel moves past Chloe and saunters for the door when she stops in her tracks.

“Chloe?” Rachel called out

“Yeah?”

“Just…” Rachel chokes “-don’t go anywhere.”

“Of course. I’ll be right here, Rachel.” Chloe declared

With that, Rachel leaves in silence. Chloe exhales a deep breath she wasn’t aware she was holding in. The dust filled air causes her to cough. Chloe moves to the window, opening it to air out the forgotten room. She steps over to the bed and pushes the blanket aside, shaking it and puffing the pillows while leaving an open invitation for its owner. She started to kick off her shoes when her attention falls to the scattered pieces on the floor. Curiosity peeked, she picks up the pieces carries it to the desk. Flipping on the desk lamp, Chloe plays jigsaw puzzle with whatever Rachel tore up. Her efforts are brought to a halt as soon as the face of a young Nathan Prescott and Rachel Amber are looking back at her. Chloe loses herself in the unbroken, happy spirit that lives in Rachel’s eyes of the photo. She removes the remaining bits that form Nathan and toss it into the bin. Chloe was about to start a new request of repairing the torn up picture of Rachel but decided not to as she gathers the pieces and tosses it with the rest. As the room started to get chilly, she closes the window and goes to lay on the bed. She stares blankly around the room she once thought she’d never get to see again until her phone catches her attention.

_Max (6:18pm): How’s Rachel doing?_

_Chloe (6:19pm): She’s a mess_

_Chloe (6:19pm): But safe_

_Chloe (6:19pm): How’s Kate?_

_Max (6:25pm): She’s getting discharged tomorrow and is gonna go home with her family for like a week :c_

_Chloe (6:26pm): Imma let that emoji slide cuz that suxs_

_Chloe (6:26pm): u gonna see her before she leaves?_

_Max (6:29pm): Def. She’s stopping by the school tomorrow before she leaves_

_Chloe (6:30pm): so did you get the day off or what?!_

_Max (6:32pm): Not really, no. I still had Ms. Grants class to go to_

_Max (6:32pm): But everybody was too distracted by what happened that she just let us do whatever its all anybody is talking about_

_Chloe (6:35pm): Ms. Grants awesome_

_Chloe (6:35pm): was victoria shitting herself_

_Max (6:40pm): she’s in shock like the rest of us_

The sweet smell of vanilla attracts Chloe’s lost attention as a wet Rachel wrapped in a towel enters the room.

“Much better.” Rachel sighs in pleasure while towel drying her hair

Chloe nearly drops her phone onto her face as her eyes are glued to Rachel. She is unaware of Chloe’s gawking stare as she shuts the bedroom door behind her while tossing Chloe’s clothes aside. Chloe sits up and watches Rachel turn to her drawer and rifle through. Chloe then shifts to sit on the edge of the bed as Rachel retrieves a black slim-fitting underwear and climbs into it. She reopens the dufflebag and sifts through it until she pulls out a familiar firewalk shirt. She then places the firewalk shirt and Chloe’s blue hoodie aside.

“Rach?” Chloe called out

Rachel turns and faces Chloe as she let the towel wrapped around her drop to the floor as she continues to dry her wet hair.

“Hm?” Rachel hummed in response

Chloe’s cheeks go red as she quickly looks away. She feels her heart racing as her hands grip the sheets beneath her.

“Chloe, you’ve seen me naked plenty of times.” Rachel chuckled

“I-I just, um” Chloe stuttered nervously

Rachel tosses the second towel aside and retrieves the band shirt, putting it on before throwing on the blue hoodie and rolling the sleeves up. She walks up to Chloe, who remains looking away in silence. Rachel grabs the sides of Chloe’s head with both hands and gently turn her gaze back onto her. Chloe is relieved but sadden that Rachel is clothed but the reassuring smile on Rachel’s face eases her worries. Rachel caresses Chloe’s cheek with her thumb as her other hand threads through her hair. Chloe reaches for the hem of the known band shirt and lifts it slowly midway. Rachel doesn’t move or protest as Chloe leans forward and plants soft kisses against her warm bare skin. Rachel’s breath hitches as Chloe adds more kisses across her tummy then Chloe stops as she pulls Rachel’s hips closer and nuzzles her cheek onto her lower abdomen with her arms wrapping around her.

“I thought I’d lost you too.” Chloe wept

“I’m still here.” Rachel whispered while stroking Chloe’s hair “I’m right here.”

 

* * *

_She feels the cold metal cuffs around her wrists as they clank against its chains. It’s heavy, weighing her arms down. Two figures are in the shadows as bright lights blind her. The rapid sound of a click echoes the room._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Hush voices are exchanged as Rachel shifts her gaze around the room. Her gaze falls onto a familiar looking body, lying motionless just a few feet away. Her heart falls to the pit of her stomach as she recognizes the head full of blue hair, the curves of the body, every inch of skin she has memorized by heart. The life in her very soul is shattered, the air sucked out of her lungs and her vision blurs at what pools out of the blue raven._

_“Very good. Keep that pose.” Mr. Jefferson steps out of the shadows as he aims a camera at her face_

_“We should have done this a long time ago!” Nathan grins with a devilish smile as he emerges next to him, holding a knife coated with the color of danger that is an associate of death. She opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. She feels her face get hot as tears are rushing down her face. She can’t breathe as she feels herself toppling over, falling into the darkness while the clicking sounds continue._

 

The darkness consumes her as her body shakes, her voice unhinges as it erupts through the night. Her sleeping form screaming, thrashing around to break free until she awakes in a full panic, fighting her way through the unknown.

“Rachel! It’s ok! You’re okay! You’re okay!” Chloe repeated as she grabs a hold of the frantic figure

Rachel’s heart is pounding as quickly scans the area around her. Her wandering gaze stops as she spots Chloe. It takes a moment for reality to settle in until she breaks apart, collapsing and sobbing uncontrollably into the arms of Chloe.

“Shh, shh.” Chloe whispered “You’re safe. Everything is okay. I’m right here.”

Suddenly, the bedroom door is slammed open, lights flipped on as two weary parents enter crowding the bed in a haste.

“What’s going on here?” Mr. Amber shouted

“Night terrors, I think.” Chloe guessed

“Oh, no. You poor thing.” Mrs. Amber rushes to Rachel’s side, rubbing at her back

Mr. Amber sighs as he runs a hand through his ragged bedhead while taking a second to wake up and address the situation at hand. Rachel sobs more into Chloe’s shirt, hiding her face in shame as Chloe gently rocks her.

“Rachel, honey.” Mr. Amber approaches and kneels in front of the three women “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

Rachel shakes her head as she tries to calm her own breathing.

“Do you want to tell us what it was about?” Mrs. Amber asked

Rachel shakes her head again as her death grip on Chloe’s shirt loosens, her crying becoming less and less. Chloe remains silent but acknowledges the worried expressions on the parent’s faces.

“I’ll be okay.” Rachel lied as she releases her hold on Chloe

“Are you sure?” Mrs. Amber worried

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Rachel’s voice shakes

Mr. and Mrs. Amber exchange a look at each other then return their gazes back onto Rachel.

“I didn’t mean to wake you guys up.” Rachel apologize

“Sweetie, no. After what you’ve been through-“ Mr. Amber reassures “Please don’t apologize.”

Rachel remains silent as she stares at her own trembling hands that lye in her lap.

“Why don’t you two go back to bed. I’ll keep an eye on her.” Chloe suggested

“Well, ok.” Mrs. Amber agreed “But if you need anything, please don’t be afraid to ask.”

Mr. and Mrs. Amber steps out of the room, leaving Rachel and Chloe alone once again.

“Chloe, can you do something for me?” Rachel whispered

“Anything.”

“Can you stay up with me? I-I’m…too scared to go back to sleep.”

“Sure thing, Rach.” Chloe rubs Rachel’s back

Rachel shifts to lean against the headboard of her bed, hugging her pulled knees to her chest as she takes a moment for the remnants of Chloe’s scent that lingers from the blue hoodie calm her nerves. Eyes closed, she feels the bed move followed by a few more ruffled sounds around her room. She does not peer up until she feels the warm body she loves reappear next to her, wrapping a pair of arms around her.

“You’re okay.” Chloe repeated “I’m right here.”

Rachel relaxes a bit, stretching out her legs as she settles herself more into Chloe’s arms. Instinctively, she grabs one of Chloe’s free hands and begins playing with her fingers with her own.

“Tell me something.” Chloe asked

“Hm?”

“Why my blue hoodie?”

“Because it’s my favorite.”

“Besides that.”

Rachel takes a deep breath as she stops playing with Chloe’s fingers.

“Do you remember when my parents and I went to California to visit some family for 2 weeks during winter break?”

“Yeah.” Chloe paused “You really wanted me to come along but your dad wouldn’t have it.”

“I really wished you were there with me. You would have really loved California. Especially Venice Beach.” Rachel laughed

“Why is that?”

“Pothead central.” Rachel smirked up at Chloe

“Seriously?” Chloe returned Rachel’s gaze with wide eyes and a smile

“Hella chill vibes there. It’s great.” Rachel nuzzled her head back onto Chloe

“And the hoodie?”

“Oh yeah, right.” Rachel recalled “You let me borrow this hoodie so that if I start to miss you, I’d wear it and it’d make me feel better.”

“And you wore it practically every day.” Chloe finished

“Basically.”

“To be honest, I just grabbed some item of clothing, hoped it was clean and gave it to you for comfort.”

“Well, it worked.” Rachel confirmed “It felt like you were there with me.”

“My stench kept you company.” Chloe laughed

“Shut up!” Rachel playfully shoved Chloe “It didn’t stink, not that I remember. Besides, I washed it over there.”

“You left my stench in California.” Chloe joked

“I’m done talking to you.” Rachel laughed

They both sat there in a fit of giggles for a moment, forgetting the world and its problems except for the existence of one another. Rachel and Chloe continued to remember shared memories along with swapping stories with one another while the sky peeking through the open curtains eventually turns blue. Chloe was just telling Rachel her recent run-in reunion with Max at Blackwell when morning sunlight made an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Natashiyaa


End file.
